Fated
by ihateyoubyme
Summary: Previously known as "Destinies and Fate." Set after Chapter 21, Book 3. The war's finally over and Katara can now freely make a choice, Zuko or Aang? R&R! Rated T for safety. ZxK, KxA, TxA, MxZ, SxS.
1. What Now?

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." If I did, it would be Zutara, Sukka and Taang at the end. Mai would be married off to some Fire Nation nobleman and Ty Lee would be with the Kyoshi warriors. Ozai would be sucked in his grief because his Firebending was taken away and his Inner fire would slowly die out while Azula would remain insane and would gradually become saner/ more sane with the help of Zuko who makes her realize that she can be a good person, living fully and honestly and not just living for more power BUT since this isn't the ending then I don't own ATLA. ^__^**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and review and comment for wrong spellings or whatever, just REVIEW, 'kay?? ^__^**

**This story was previously known as "**Destinies and Fate**" but I changed it to**__**"**Fated.**" **

**So, so sorry because I had to delete the 'Destinies and Fate.' It was getting kind of confusing so I just deleted it and reposted it as this. T___T sorry.**

**Oh, and **miyumixxhikari** told me that Aang wasn't dead but fatally hurt so he wasn't reincarnated, just healed. My mistake. Thanks! You're the first one to review "Destinies and Fate." I really appreciate it! ^__^**

**The one in bold is the one that I edited from the previous story 'Destinies and Fate.'**

* * *

Katara's POV

The war's done and tonight, there's going to be a party for Zuko's coronation. I was done preparing for the banquet later on and I still have some time left so I left my room and wandered around, trying to find a nice place to wait. This is how I found this balcony. It turns out that this is also where the party will be held later so I stayed, attracted to the scenic view. It's a good place to wait. This way, I won't be late and I won't have to wander around, lost, trying to find this place. It's so calm...

I sighed... I looked at the sunset... It was so beautiful, so orange, unlike at the South Pole where everything is white. I missed the color white. White represents purity, innocence. _Peace_, I thought. It was what everyone needed right now. The war's over now, too. It was the first step to attaining peace...I sighed again...

South Pole. I remembered my home again. Home. I haven't been home for a long time. I missed the cold, the snow, the soft, fluffy, white snow. I wondered how Gran-Gran and Dad would feel about me coming home. And Master Pakku! I imagined what kind of greeting would await me... I imagined what my home would probably look like. Maybe it would look like the North Pole, their sister tribe. With large canals as their streets. Sokka and me could live in a palace, too, since Dad _is _the chief. The South Pole could be like what I have in my mind! With the help of Master Pakku, _maybe I should call him Granpakku now, he is, after all, my official grandfather_. I silently chuckled. I wouldn't want someone noticing me laughing alone and think of me as insane. I heard from Aang that some people from the North Pole went to the South Pole to help rebuild it and eventually live there. I began to get more excited.

"I want to go home," I said out loud to no one in particular. The wind followed my words, carrying it with the flow. I hoped it would reach the spirits and not end up to nothingness. I sighed for the third time. I leaned more over to the balcony overlooking the vast blue ocean. The view is so peaceful. I looked over to the point where the sun meets the edge of the water. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze whip at my face and the little warmth of the sun all over me.

I felt someone come up from behind me... By instinct, I waved my hand forward, forming a huge puddle of water from the ocean and sent it flying backwards to where I think the stranger is. I heard a solid splash. I turned around and froze the water to ice, simultaneously, as I surrounded myself with my water tentacles, waving back and forth, menacingly.

When I turned around and saw who it was that I attacked, the water I was bending dropped to the floor with a wet splash.

I laughed. It was Aang and it seems he was in the middle of bending the water to dry himself when I froze him. Only his eyes were moving around when I bended all the water that I took back into the ocean while laughing. After we shared a good laugh, I leaned again at the railings. Aang joined me and also leaned against the balcony and watched the sunset with me. I watched him.

When I met him in the iceberg back home, when he first opened his eyes after sleeping for a hundred years, everything about him was overflowing with innocence. His eyes back then held this kind of spark that can usually be found from the eyes of 8-year olds. It was brimming with curiosity and wild excitement. Now, the spark that was like firecrackers before are now like a light from a weak match. As I stared deep into those gray eyes, I noticed that the usual light was replaced with wisdom. Wisdom only attained from knowledge unreachable here in the human world. I guess that wisdom came from the Spirit World. He's changed a lot. We all did. We changed in different aspects. I looked back at the ocean.

Aang... Toph... Sokka... Suki... Me, Katara... And Zuko... Even Appa and Momo... I smiled at the thought. We all changed. No matter how small or big, whether living or not, they change. It is the only thing constant in this world. _Change_.

I was pondering over the word when I noticed Aang staring at me... not with the curiosity but with... passion. I smiled at him and blushed. He leaned towards me. I hesitated. Suddenly, a voice inside my head spoke up.

'Why are you hesitating? _He's_ the one for you! _YOU _helped him out of the iceberg. _YOU_ taught him waterbending. _YOU _helped him find Toph. _YOU_ helped him learn earthbending. _YOU_ saved him in the catacombs. _YOU _**healed him when he was fatally injured using** the water from the Spirit Oasis. _YOU _supported him in every step of the way. Your destinies are _entwined_ together.' it said.

What it said countered a thought I previously considered. When Zuko jumped in front of me to save my life, I thought it was _Zuko's and mine_ that was bound by fate.

_Azula pointed her middle and pointer fingers at me. I noticed her stance and the blue light emerging from the tip of her fingers confirmed what I concluded. Lighting. I watched with dread when she pointed it at Zuko. Bright blue lightning erupted from her fingers. I looked into her eyes. It was crazed and it bore into mine when she glanced back at me. She was _insane_. Zuko was preparing to redirect it. I wanted to shout a warning. _I _was her target, not him. I wanted to run, evade. I wanted to shout but my mind won't connect with my body. After glancing at me for a second, her fingers were now pointing at me. When she released the blue flame, I knew it was too late when Zuko recognized where she wanted to shoot and yet... and yet he ran at it and still tried to redirect it. I could only watch as he crumpled and trembled from the shock caused by inability to release it from his system in time._

I still remember the words he said to me. "Thank you, Katara." he uttered when he woke up after I healed him. During that time, I felt the connection we made under the catacombs erupt again. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said it although it was a simple 'thank you' which I always receive from my friends and family. I didn't know why I felt that way before but now I know better. _I love him._

'Do you really??' the same voice inside my head mocked me, 'Do you think he feels the same way when he's with Mai right now? Do wish to ruin their relationship for nothing? You could _love_ Aang. _The_ Avatar loves you and you're not sure that Zuko feels the same way that you do. This is a great relationship that you're gonna turn down if you're going to love Zuko when he most probably just feels grateful for what you've done to him, _as friends_. _Love Aang_.' It commanded. 'Will you love someone that probably couldn't love you back and hurt someone who holds you very dear in his heart?' The voice trailed off.

_What will I choose? To hurt myself by loving someone who couldn't love me and hurt the one in front of me who would probably give me everything that he has just so that he could be with me? Or love the latter to make him happy and maybe... just maybe, I could learn to love him back?_

Without hesitating this time, I leaned in, solidifying my decision. His lips were soft against mine, hesitant. The kiss was, too. The feeling is unfamiliar, yet not unwanted.

A thought popped into my head. '_Oh really? _NOT _unwanted?!' _It said in a mocking tone.

Out of nowhere, I wondered what Zuko's lips would feel like when he--

The thought brought me up short. I pulled back in surprise, my face expressing the same.

"What's wrong, Katara?" I heard him ask worriedly.

"Nothing," I replied robotically, "I gotta go. I still have to prepare for the banquet later. See you there!" I said to him as I headed back to my chambers. I didn't look back at him so I wouldn't see his expression. If it was hurt or worried, I would probably turn back there and try to make it up to him. I half-jogged, half-ran, but the thing is... I didn't know _where_ my room is. I was lost. Lost in the palace and lost in my thoughts. _I love someone who can't love me back and now that my bestfriend's in love with me and I don't know what to feel about it and... I don't know what to do!!_ Instead of asking someone, I wandered around, not caring anymore where I'm headed...

* * *

**My first ever fanfic. Please review after reading!! I would really appreciate it whatever input you would type in! ^__^**

**There's more to come!! I originally thought of this as a one-shot but it was too long so I'll just write it as a series... Read and Review!!^___^**

**Sorry again for the inconvenience that I caused... T__T but please continue reviewing this!! T___T**


	2. Just a Friend

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katara's POV

I was wandering absently on the hallways of the Fire Nation palace... I remembered what happened between Aang and me a while back at the balcony... _I_ pulled back...

_Why _did_ I pull back? I thought that from there on, I _will_ love Aang! But... by pulling back, doesn't it mean that I'm rejecting him from the very start...? _NO!

I repeated the conversation that happened in my head before.

_Will I really love Zuko when he couldn't give me what I want and hurt Aang for it? But will I love Aang when even I didn't know if I could give him what _he_ wants. In any case, there will be someone hurt, after. It'll either be me or Aang and if I caused Aang to be hurt, I don't know if I could concentrate on anything with guilt gnawing at my insides constantly. If it was me that was hurt, I could just hide it from everyone..._

I pondered over these thought, walking aimlessly around the palace, trying to convince myself that the others goes first. _But can't I just _once_ have what _I_ want? _Acting like a mother to everyone made me think that what they need will be what I'll give them. That is my principle ever since Mom died during the raid. And when we were traveling, I would notice that there would be something missing from my life, but I never let it get to me. I did my best to accomplish what my friends need, a mom, a friend, and sometimes, a sister... When Zuko came to us at the Western Air Temple, sometimes he would act like a father figure, constantly trying to help me do the chores, reprimand Teo, the Duke, Haru, Toph and the others when they do something to add another chore for me to do, and try to take some weight off my shoulders. We understood each other at a level that couldn't be reached by the others like my Dad, my brother, Toph who sees everything, people, things, even secrets, and Aang, _the Avatar_. Only Zuko knew exactly what I was going through. Only he tried to see deeper than the wall that I put up to guard my darkest feelings, and only he succeeded to breach that.

See, inside me is like a fortress with 3 layers of walls to protect my innermost feelings. Everyone I get close to have been able to knock the outer wall down which contains the basic facts of my self like my favorite foods, what I like about someone, etc. My closest friends, Toph and Aang and Suki, and my family are the only ones allowed beyond the second wall, which guards my most valuable, sentimental things that I experienced. My friends and family prevented from mentally collapsing because we shared experiences that I could never bear if I have been alone. They are the ones who understood me and accepted me for who I am. The third wall is where I keep my most sensitive feelings. How I felt when I met Mom's killer, how to bloodbend, everything that I don't want anyone to know is there. Despite all these walls of ice, only Zuko tried and succeeded in breaching the third wall, he was the one who _really_ understood me but even if he knew my inner, inner self, what I keep deep down in my heart, he understood me the most because we had almost similar experiences. His mom disappeared, my mom died. He only has one parental figure now, his Uncle, and I have my dad. I tried to shut him out but it was already done, he melted the ice I encased myself in and when I finally allowed him to see everything that I am, he threw it back at my face in the catacombs. That's why I hated him so much and once again, I would forcefully push him back when he came back but he never gave up. The wall melted once again and now, we're like best friends. I would listen to him, hug him when he needed it... supported him like the rest of the gAang.

The rocks under me slowly started to crumble when I met him, I only noticed it when I started to get to know him. The ground beneath me that prevented me from falling into the deep abyss of the unknown, slowly eroded, and when I fell, it was like quicksand, a quicksand of truth. The more I struggled against it, the more I was sucked under and when I calmed down enough, the more I noticed that being sucked down is not bad. It was like Cloud Nine there. I felt peaceful, calm, _complete_. The only thing is that, the more I accepted it, the slower the rate that I was being dragged down, the more time I get to think, this time I had a choice. Just like quicksand, when you calm down after the surprise, you position your body so that you're like floating and then you'll find yourself slowly being put back to the surface. _Do I choose my own happiness or the happiness of others?_

When we were at the Western Air Temple, when he acted like everyone's father despite Sokka being older and Haru being the same age, he was the only one who was mature enough to act like one. Haru, Teo and the Duke treated him like a dad, Suki, Toph and Aang treated him like a brother (only Aang considers him an older brother), Sokka treated him like a best friend, Dad treated him like a son, I treated him like... _like what_? _Like crap?!_ I mocked myself. _Like the never-changing enemy?! Like what?! _I felt guilty about how I welcomed him into the group, always feeling that he'll sell us to Azula, poison our food, strangle us in our sleep. I felt horrible at what I did to him before... But I was immediately forgiven, opposite of what I have done. In the end we became friends.

I passed by a window and noticed that no light was coming from it. _Spirits!_ It was nighttime already! The party! I completely forgot. I didn't even notice when the candles that light the hallways were lit. I tried to remember my way back but I was so lost in thought I paid no attention as to where exactly I was going. I was about to turn at a corner when I heard people talking. Two people to be exact. I was about to head in the other direction when a female voice spoke up.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" she said. I stopped in my tracks when I remember that voice though I couldn't quite place it. I stayed put, leaning against the wall, listening more intently.

"Yeah... The healer said that as long as I don't do anything to tiring, I'll be fine." _Zuko?!_ I immediately recognized that voice. I peeked around the corner and I saw Mai standing over Zuko who was leaning heavily against the wall, sweating and breathing heavily while clutching his chest. I gasped when I found out that he was clutching the scar from the Agni Kai with Azula. I hid again, not wanting to be known eavesdropping. Zuko's heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard. I remembered the fight again, how he jumped in front of the lightning to save me... My feet gave way when I had to lean against the wall to support myself as I slid down to the floor. I felt something wet slide down my cheeks. I caught it and looked up thinking there was a leak from a pipe, dripping from above. When I didn't find a trace of wet stains, I ignored it and just brushed my cheek with the back of my hand. I listened once more when Zuko's breathing regulated.

Mai spoke again. "What _is_ she to you that you had to jump in front of her when you know that you can't redirect it in time?!" she asked, her tone now heavy with emotion. So that's why I can't place it. I was so used to her always-bored voice when we were fighting against her and Azula and the acrobat. I didn't know she was capable of expressing any feelings besides boredom.

"She's my friend. I _had_ to save her." Zuko replied. _What?!_ I didn't expect that answer from him. I would have thought he did that because he wouldn't be able to face the others if I had died and he had lived but _this_... His answer made me happy, guilty and hurt at the same time. I now noticed that the leaking water increased in rate. It now dripped in small rivulets and I noticed it came from my eyes. A sob escaped my lips. _Why am I crying?! Damn it! Spirits! Katara, stop!_ I said to myself. _Stop or they'll hear you!_ I noticed a shadow fall upon me. I covered my face with my hands, ashamed that he saw me like this.

"Katara? Are you okay? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Zuko bombarded me with questions.

My tears fell faster this time and all I could manage through my tears were a "Go away!" He now tried to brush off my tears, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. I must have looked pathetic that time. I swatted his hands away and repeated in a firmer tone, "Go. Away. Zuko." I said looking at his chest where his scar lies.

"Come on, Zuko. She said she _doesn't _want _you_ helping her and to '_go away._' Let's go, the banquet has started." Mai said, her mocking tone dripping with venom.

I noticed Zuko hesitating but he stood up and left after a last, long and worried look at me. I nodded my head in agreement as he left. I stood up, silently crying wanting to goo somewhere other than the banquet. I once again wandered aimlessly. A sob escaping my lips now and then.

"_She's my friend. I _had_ to save her._" I repeated his words in my head. I felt happy because he considered me as a friend but I felt twice as sad as I am happy because... I sobbed again... because I'm just a friend to him... I entered my room. There was a small candle near the bed that was lit. _Probably the servants. _I sighed again. I collapsed on the bed with a _Poof!_, marveling at the warm cushion and pillows. The last thing on my mind when I drifted off to sleep was the comfortable rise in temperature in my room compared to when I woke up this morning, slightly shivering because of the cold.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read and review please!!! I've got more chapters coming up!! I am pouring all of my efforts here this summer so I hope that you would all also be glad and review!! ^___^ Love you all!!**


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko's POV

When we rounded at a corner, there she was, silently in tears. I didn't know why but I felt as if I _had_ to help her... as if her pain was my pain. I knelt down in front of her and tried to pry away her hands covering her face.

"Katara? Are you okay? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked urgently, concerned. She swatted my hands away as if she doesn't want to be seen like this. The more she shunned me away, the more I kept trying to reach out to her. She was now crying more noticeably while trying to say "Go away, Zuko" in between sobs. It pained me that I had to see her in this state.

Although she doesn't let anyone see her pain, I can see that she's trying hard to hide it from the others but I'm the only one who would take up the strength to ask her what's wrong... and she would cry on my shoulders but after the crying, she would threaten me not to tell anyone. I learned all of this when I would observe her being motherly at the Western Air Temple. When Toph would lead the others in doing something that they called 'fun' like mud slides, Katara would reprimand them but they wouldn't listen, she would exchange words with Toph and then walk away. I remembered the time when I first found out what she would do after being all motherly with them.

_"_TOPH_! Get in here _right now_!" I heard Katara shout from outside. I sighed and went to where she was, wondering what could possibly make her _this_ angry so early in the morning. At first, I thought it would be a flying boulder that would catch my eye but _this _isn't what I expected. I tried to comprehend the first thing I saw._

_It was a huge pool made of mud in the center. _Why would a thing like this exist here?_ I wondered to myself when I remembered Katara shouting for Toph. Oh! I looked around at the mess they made. A _LOT_ of holes big enough to fit a person was bore into the ceiling and the walls. _Uh-oh._ This is one of their biggest mistakes when they try to '_have some fun._' They could get the temple crumbling down to the cliff! I need to have a word with them. I sighed again, watching silently. Toph appeared beside me and slowly walked to Katara. Her eyes staring blankly at her mother figure as if daring her to say something. The rest of them filed in after Toph. I immediately knew who was the master mind here. Aang's eyes were filled with guilt. So was Teo's, Haru's and the Duke's._

_"So, Sugarqueen? What are you gonna say about our playground?" Toph asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement, and the way her body was positioned was nearing her fighting stance. All at once, they started defending themselves but I heard one thing in common._

_"Toph forced us to play with her!" they all said. Toph''s face looked like she couldn't believe that they would sell her to Katara like that. "Aang helped with the planning!" was all she could say so she won't be blamed for the whole thing._

_"Clean. This. Up. Now." was all Katara said, although she looked like she wanted to say more but her facial expression said the rest and even I didn't want to be glared by her like that. With that, she walked away. I knew they really wouldn't clean it up so I backed her words up._

_"Clean this up or you won't get to eat lunch. And possibly dinner when I tell Katara that you still haven't fixed this." I said to them. They all stared at the ground like kids caught doing something bad but... they _are _kids. After making sure that they started to undo the holes that was on the wall, I followed Katara using her footsteps. I learned this while tracking the Avatar. Her traces led to a library, although it couldn't be quite called a library since it just held bookcases that don't have any books. I found scorch marks in most of the bookcases and I thought that the research materials here were probably burnt by the Fire Nation when they raided that temple. I felt guilt gnaw inside me again._

_I remembered why I was here. I tried to find Katara in between the bookcases. I called out her name. I heard sobbing in the far corner of the room. I found her squatted between two wardrobes, her face in her hands and her hair dangling all around her like a curtain, made to hide her from the outside._

_"Katara?" I asked softly. I crouched down in front of her, trying to make her look at me without exactly touching her. When she wouldn't look, I called her name again. I don't have much experiences with crying girls since Mai rarely showed any emotion, much less Katara. It hurts me to see her sad. _

_I didn't know why I would always try to find a way to make her smile, I just want to see her face light up. Without thinking, I hugged her. She cried louder but she didn't shoo me away. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she let her head rest on my shoulders. I tried to whisper comforting word into her ear. I tried to soothe her in every way I can. Eventually, she stopped except for her hiccuping._

_"Thank you -hiccup- Zuko." she said._

_"Are you okay now?' I asked, concerned. After much shifting and crying, I ended up against the wall she was leaning against before, cuddling her on my lap._

_"Yeah. I just -hiccup-... -hiccup- I didn't -hiccup- know why I was cr -hiccup- crying, I just fe- felt the t-t-tears pouring -hiccup- down -hiccup- and..." she started to cry again._

_"Shh... shh..." was all I could manage while rocking us back and forth. She stopped again._

_"I'm so- sorry -hiccup- that- that I'm -hiccup- such a pai -hiccup- n..."_

_"No, no. It's just that... I... I... " _I what?_ I thought. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "It hurts me to see you crying." I blurted out without thinking. To my surprise, she didn't react the way I expected her to. She didn't look at me, her eyes unbelieving or slap me for the sudden confession. Instead, she thanked me again. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I helped her to her feet and left, never bringing up the subject again._

I was brought back to the present when Mai persuaded me to leave her alone. Although I was unsure, she clearly needs to be alone this time... so I left, leaving her with a last long look to check if she wouldn't kill herself in her grief. Mai took my arm and led me to the banquet, obviously trying to lift my thoughts from the crying girl. _Katara, _I thought, _please, please don't cry. _ I begged silently to Agni that she would be fine in the morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please, please, please review!! I have already typed a chapter ahead of this one but I won't post it unless I have about 50 reviews for this chapter so review, review, review!! Okay?? ^__^**


	4. Pick me, Choose me, Love me

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own ATLA.**

**Uhh, thank you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry I made you wait, T__T i couldn't access the net since i was in the province these past few days. But i'm back so here it is, ^_^ review!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zuko's POV

I was led to the banquet hall by Mai but my thoughts were still left with the waterbender. _Why was she crying? Did she break down? Will she be okay during the party? What happened to her? _I thought.

"_ZUKO!_" I was removed from my reverie when Mai shouted in my face. She is getting really annoying these days. I glared at her. "Yeah! Glare at me immaturely." She said in her usual tone, bored. "You were _so _lost in thought that I had to shout at your face. Weell, I'm sorry for wanting you to be mentally present right now. I called your name _five_ times!" She said her voice dripping with poison.

"You're right..." I sighed and looked down. I still have to do this. I must learn how to prioritize and take things with care and consideration and not act based on my emotions but that doesn't mean that I'm worried sick about _her_.

Mai cupped my cheek and forced me to look at her. She was hurt that I cared so much about Katara and I can see that pain in her eyes. She forced a smile on her face but I can see the unshed tears twinkling. "Don't forget the names of the guests." she reminded me.

I took her hand and entered the hall. All eyes turned towards me as I started my welcoming speech.

...

I tried to find Katara in the midst of the crowd. I thought she would be Aang and the others but when I found the gAang talking and laughing to themselves, she was nowhere to be seen. I headed towards them. They were talking about Sokka meeting the moose lion cub. Mai left, apparently uncomfortable with their presence.

"Sparky! Come 'ere!" called Toph out. "Why did Doom and Gloom leave?" she asked, still a little irked with Mai.

"Uhh.. she had to meet with some of the noblemen." I quickly lied now wanting them to know that she doesn't want to be with the gAang. I knew Toph could feel me lying but she didn't say anything more about the subject. I looked around. Teo, Haru and the Duke were playing some sort of drinking game. Sokka was trying to find some meat at the food table. Toph and Aang were with him, also trying to find something suitable to their taste. "Where's Katara?" I asked casually.

"Ayrurow..." replied Sokka, his mouth full of food but still trying to find more to fill his bottomless stomach.

"Ew! Snoozles, you sound_ gross_ and I know for a fact that everyone who can see you are wanting to puke right now, and I _can't _see." Toph said, waving her hand in front of her eyes, proving her point.

"Yeah Sokka. If Katara was here, she would swat your head off." Aang said while laughing. I noticed him looking down at the floor then slightly blushing. I wondered why. Probably because of Katara. Everyone knows he has a huge crush on the waterbender. Truth be said, I'm surprised Katara didn't show any emotions towards the topic. I know Toph is irritated with Aang trying to make a big deal about it and wanting everyone to know, although I think Toph is just jealous but she won't admit to it, probably oblivious to the word. I mean, it's Toph. _Toph_.

Out of nowhere, Toph punched me in the arm, her way of greeting. I growled, knowing it would bruise later.

"Calm down, Sparky. What's wrong? Your heartbeat's a little fast and I'm guessing you're worried about something," Her blank eyes staring straight at me. "And hey, I'm an earthbender not a mind-reader so tell me what it's all about." she said frankly. I sighed again. Sometimes I hate her way of saying things so frankly, especially when you're denying everything about a certain thing only to have it being said to you in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"You do know that you can't punch the Fire Lord, right?" I asked, mocking. She just raised an eyebrow, obviously noticed the way I tried to evade the subject.

"Come on, then."

"Where?"

"To the balcony where it's a little private." she pushed me to the place where she wanted to talk. I noted Aang watching. When we were far from the eavesdroppers, she went straight to the point. "Look here, Sparky. I know you love Sugarqueen. I know your hearts go all frenzy and everything when you're near each other-" My heart skipped a beat, leading her on, "-and I know right now that you're worried about her. So what's wrong?" She blew her bangs from her face then leaned against the railings, staring blankly ahead.

There's no point in lying. I'll probably end up with more bruises if I will. "I found her crying in the hallway before I went here." I confessed. She just nodded, wanting me to continue. "I'm just worried about her, okay?!" I said exasperated. "I think she needs someone to talk to and this time, I can't be that someone." I whispered as an afterthought. Toph was silent, all the while. Then she blew her bangs again and shook her head.

"Okay, Sparky. She just needs some time. Apparently she's having a hard time choosing..." she said thoughtful. "... but it's not that hard. She's just worried of someone getting hurt... but she deserves her happiness after all that's she's done for us.." she looked like she was talking to herself now. She remembered I was here and stood in front of me. "I just wish she would choose the right one so we could _all_ be happy." she sighed and left. I didn't know what she was talking about. I sighed, too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toph's POV

I left Sparky on the balcony and headed off to the party. If I were Sugarqueen, I would pick Sparky. I mean, they're like jigsaw pieces, made to fit each other. They're complete opposites. They complement each other. Katara's so lucky she's got two guys chasing after her. I wished I was like her. If only... I headed to where I think Aang is.

"Hey Toph! What did you and Sifu Hotman talked about?" Aang asked a little too excited and heart thumping like whatever. _He's a little giddy_, I thought.

"Nothing. Just some private heart problems," cluing him in, wanting to let him know that Katara's taken. Somehow, I felt angry at Katara for kissing him at the balcony when she knows she loves Zuko! I sighed. The more that she waits, the more she's leading Aang on to nothing BUT they need to learn. I looked down, dejected. "How does it feel?" I asked, a little curious of how Aang's mouth would feel like against mine.

"About what?" he stopped, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. I sighed again.

"Don't play dumb with me, Twinkletoes. I know you kissed-" this time, it was my heart's turn to ache. _Why?_ "-Katara this afternoon here." My voice hiding what I truly feel, hurt, and I don't know why. Maybe because Aang's my friend and I care about him. Zuko once pointed out to me that I was jealous because Aang always notices Katara first, always never noticing me, probably thinking that I'm too tomboyish to like guys.

_It's true, I _am_ a little jealous at Katara because all the guys' attention are directed at her. Why couldn't they notice_ me_? Is it because I'm blind._ I sighed for the umpteenth time today. I felt tears threatening to fall so I turned around and left. I need somebody's advice but I couldn't find Katara and Zuko's troubled so I wouldn't be getting a decent answer from him soon. Instead, I wandered the halls, wanting to find a good solid earth to bend. I felt Katara's footsteps nearby and I followed it, still wanting to talk to her. She entered a room, probably hers. I wanted to follow her but I heard her crying so I let her be. Like Zuko, I was worried. I felt the earth close to where I am so I let my senses lead me to my element.

Outside where it's peaceful, I'm able to think clearly about certain things. _Why do I want Katara to pick Zuko? Why am I jealous of Katara having boys chase after her when I didn't care that much before when we were traveling? Or is it because I'm jealous of Katara having all Aang's attention? I'm sure it's Aang since I'm always with Zuko before and I've never felt any racing heartbeat or flushing face or whatever. What's wrong with me?!_ I crushed a boulder with a punch in irritation. Pebbles now scattered the ground.

"Grrr..." I built my own rock tent and slept, trying to sort out my thoughts. The last thing I recalled before falling asleep was the jealousy and ache I felt when I 'saw' Aang kissing Katara. Yes, I was listening to their conversation. Yes, I felt her hesitate, and yes, I know she regrets it.s

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please, please, please review!! T___T ,, ^___^ .... **


End file.
